Hello
by Tyone
Summary: Sherlock wybiera niecodzienny sposób, by wrócić... Na podstawie piosenki Lionela Richie.


autor: Tyone  
pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson oczywiście, także John/Mary Morstan  
rating: +12  
ostrzeżenia: post reichenbach, chyba trochę AU... angielskiego sporo, w jakiej formie, zaraz zobaczycie (;-)), no i angst, ale o tym już raczej mówić nie muszę...

a/n: Napisałam to pod wpływem tumblra i chwili, więc proszę nie bić za mocno za ewentualne błędy, bo nawet nie przeczytałam tego drugi raz... Co powstało pod wpływem chwili, niech chwilą żyję, taka jest moja zasada. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba... ;)

* * *

— John ściągnął płaszcz i zawiesił go w hallu. Podszedł do Mary i pocałował ją łagodnie w policzek.

— Coś na obiad? — zapytał, przechodząc do swojego gabinetu.

— A co by jaśnie pan chciał? Golonkę, może udziec? — John prychnął pod nosem na własną głupotę. _Na szczęście mam Mary_, stwierdził ciepło w duchu, rozcinając białą kopertę, zaadresowaną do Johna Watsona - co zauważył z lekkim zaskoczeniem; nawet nie do doktora ani kapitana. Wyjął z koperty elegancką papeterię i przeczytał:

_Klub "Upturn" ma przyjemność zaprosić Panią/Pana  
__Johna Watsona  
__Na wieczór karaoke otwierający sezon imprez "Scream&Shout4Me", których motywem przewodnim będą występy karaoke.  
__Upturn, 21.09., 8pm, Londyn  
__Do zobaczenia!  
__Ralph Martle,  
__Menadżer_

— Co to jest? — usłyszał pytanie Mary tuż obok siebie. Szybko otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i złożył kartkę na pół, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

— Zaproszenie na jakąś imprezę karaoke. Nie wiem, skąd ci ludzie mają mój adres… — zaczął, ale Mary nie dała mu skończyć.

— Karaoke? Odjazd! — John spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Daj spokój, skarbie, nie bądź takim nudziarzem. Idziemy tam. Kiedy to? Czekaj, zadzwonię tylko do Hannah i George'a…

— Mary — zatrzymał ją, łapiąc jej nadgarstek. — Naprawdę musimy tam iść?

— Oczywiście, że tak! Nie pozwolę ci skapcanieć w tym mieszkaniu, po moim trupie. — Wyciągnęła zaproszenie z jego dłoni i wyszła do salonu, mrugając do niego zalotnie. John westchnął rozbawiony i usiadł za biurkiem, otwierając laptopa i odpowiadając na maile pacjentów.

* * *

Dwudziesty pierwszy września nadciągnął niebywale szybko. John zapomniał o ich wyjściu. Gdy wrócił z pracy, dopiero widok szykującej się Mary przypomniał mu o imprezie.

— Naprawdę musimy iść? — spróbował raz jeszcze, wzdychając, gdy Mary poprawiła kołnierzyk jego koszuli.

— Uspokój się. Strasznie zdziadziałeś.

— Jesteś kochana.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Nie mówię tego, żeby ci dopiec. — Tym razem to John przewrócił oczami teatralnie, ukrywając rozbawienie. — No, przynajmniej nie tylko dlatego. Musisz się gdzieś ruszyć, prawie nigdzie nie wychodzimy.

— Jak to nie? — oburzył się.

— Przypomnij mi, kiedy ostatnio gdzieś byliśmy — odparła wyzywająco.

John zmarszczył brwi. Na pewno gdzieś byli, przecież nie tak dawno temu widział George'a… ach, nie, to było w zeszłym miesiącu… ale później byli na kolacji z Hannah… nie, wtedy ją odwołali, pamiętał, miał ciężki przypadek toksoplazmozy i musiał zostać dłużej… coś musiało być, do cholery…

— Poddajesz się? — Założyła ręce na biodrach. John westchnął zrezygnowany. — Więc właśnie. Dlatego dzisiaj pójdziemy na tę imprezę, a ty będziesz się doskonale bawił, zrozumiano?

— Tak, proszę pani.

— No — Mary uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go krótko. — Idealnie.

* * *

"Upturn" okazał się być przyjemnym, na pół eleganckim miejscem. Zdecydowanie nie był to typowy bar karaoke, taki, jakie John znał z amerykańskich filmów z lat 80-tych. Z zewnątrz do środka zapraszała ciepła brunatna cegła budynku. W środku klimat starej, nowocześnie odrestaurowanej fabryki został zachowany - nad dużymi ciemnobrązowymi skórzanymi kanapami i fotelami mlecznym światłem świeciły proste kwadratowe lampy ścienne, powodując, że cała sala sprawiała wrażenie jakby osnutej delikatną mgiełką. Z tyłu sali znajdował się duży, drewniany bar. Przód zajmowała sporych rozmiarów scena, na której stał tylko fortepian i jeden mikrofon. Scena oświetlona była mocniej, jednak nie rażąco, tylko tak, by kontrastowała z pozostałą częścią klubu. Z głośników brzmiała cicho muzyka jazzowa i John rozpoznał solo saksofonowe Biasa. Na ścianach zawieszone były kubistyczne i impresjonistyczne portrety znanych i cenionych muzyków, głównie jazzmanów, jak szybko zauważył. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, obejmując Mary w pasie.

Zebrani goście skupili się w niewielkich, co najwyżej kilkuosobowych grupkach, rozmawiając o sprawach przyziemnych i przyjemnych, a John poczuł, jak pozwala swojemu umysłowi rozluźnić się, wtopić w ten nastrój i wchłonąć jego pozytywną energię. Wzięli z Mary drinki dla siebie i zaprzyjaźnionej pary i usiedli w jednej ze skórzanych loży, po prawej stronie sceny.

Przywitali się z Hannah i George'em. George pracował z Johnem w klinice, więc wkrótce zaczęli omawiać jeden szczególny przypadek z kliniki, a Mary z Hannah narzekały na pracoholizm "niektórych" mężczyzn.

Przed ósmą światła przyciemniono, tak że w sali panował półmrok i nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy innych gości, jedynie rozmywające się, jak w mleku, sylwetki. Scenę otulało teraz ciepłe światło, wszystko zdawało się jakby przydymione, lecz jednocześnie niesamowicie - dla Johna - delikatne. Po cichu podziwiał gust właścicieli i talent dekoratora wnętrz. Po chwili na scenę wszedł mężczyzna około "trzydziestki", uśmiechnął się i ukłonił lekko, a po jego stroju i posturze John stwierdził, że musiał to być Martle.

— To menadżer — szepnął Mary do ucha, ściskając jej dłoń.

— Skąd wiesz?

John uśmiechnął się tylko, a Mary, widząc to, ścisnęła jego palce odrobinę mocniej.

— Witam państwa bardzo serdecznie — zaczął mężczyzna, a w sali rozległy się stonowane oklaski. John był zauroczony - tym miejscem, otoczeniem, nawet gośćmi. — Nazywam się Ralph Martle i to przeze mnie musicie tu teraz cierpieć, panowie. — Krótki męski śmiech na chwilę zagłuszył głos mężczyzny. — Oczywiście żartuję. — Przerwał na chwilę. — Cóż, długo mógłbym opowiadać o tym, dlaczego ten klub powstał, skąd wziął się pomysł, ile kosztowały te lampy… — Kolejna salwa śmiechu znów rozległa się w sali. — Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że państwo nie po to tu przyszli. Powiem więc tylko, że jesteśmy - ja i współwłaściciel klubu - niezmiernie szczęśliwi, że nasz pomysł stał się rzeczywistością, że stawili się państwo tutaj dzisiaj tak licznie oraz że - mam nadzieję - będą państwo miło wspominać dzisiejszy wieczór, i inne - tu żywię jeszcze głębszą nadzieję - wieczory. Uch — westchnął zestresowany, a goście pomogli mężczyźnie brawami. — Jeszcze raz… a może pierwszy raz, w każdym razie - dziękuję. Dobrze, dość powiedziałem, czas zacząć to, o czym państwu teoretyzowałem. A właściwie czymś, o czym nie mają państwo pojęcia, bo skrzętnie ukrywaliśmy tę wiadomość. — Odchrząknął. — Szanowni państwo, dzisiejszy wieczór otworzy genialny… — Urwał, uśmiechając się do publiczności. Gdzieś z tyłu rozległy się nerwowe oklaski. — Damien Rice!

John zaczął klaskać z publicznością, coraz bardziej pozytywnie zaskoczony. Uwielbiał muzykę Rice'a, słuchał go od lat, parę lat temu był nawet na jego koncercie, choć od tego czasu sporo się zmieniło, wciąż miło było usłyszeć ten irlandzki wokal, ciepły, a zarazem mocny jak dzwon. John rozluźnił się w kanapie, obejmując Mary ramieniem, i skupiając uwagę na scenie. Ze sceny zabrzmiała melodia "The Blower's Daughter" i goście przywitali Damiena gorącymi oklaskami.

— Witam państwa — powiedział, akompaniowany jeszcze głośniejszą owacją. Uśmiechnął się do zebranych ciepło. — _And so it is… just like you said it would be._ — John dopił drinka, zupełnie oczarowany nową, świeżą wersją ogromnego przeboju Rice'a. Kolejno później zagrał: "Nine crimes", "I remember", a swój krótki opening zakończył "Never", utworem, którego John nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć na żywo, tym bardziej wprawiło go to więc w dobry nastrój. — _I wept, you cried, you left, I died, you came, I think… but I never really know. Now I've served my time, I've watched you climb, the wrong incline… But you never really know…_ Dziękuję. — Sala wybuchła gromkimi, zdecydowanie żywszymi niż z początku oklaskami. Damien ukłonił się, lecz nie zszedł jeszcze ze sceny, czekając, aż oklaski ustaną. — A teraz, ponieważ Ralph zapłacił mi przed występem ekstra… — John parsknął śmiechem, podobnie jak znaczna część sali. — Chciałbym zapowiedzieć pierwszą uczestniczkę imprezy… Lisa Smith! — Na scenie pojawiła się drobna blondynka, witana żywymi oklaskami. Damien pocałował ją w policzek, ukłonił się raz jeszcze i zszedł ze sceny.

— Hm, jako że jestem pierwsza, chyba powinnam wyjaśnić państwu — palcami zrobiła znak cudzysłowu — reguły zabawy. Uczestnicy zgłaszają się przed wieczorem tematycznym, podają repertuar i… to tyle. — Publiczność roześmiała się. — Wiele do tłumaczenia nie ma. Tak więc… zaczniemy.

Lisa miała ciepły, bardzo kobiecy głos; śpiewała piosenki Norah Jones, w których brzmiała co najmniej bardzo dobrze. Jej występ trwał pół godziny, jednak John złapał się na tym, że miał ochotę słuchać jej jeszcze dłużej. Podczas występu Lisy wszyscy rozluźnili się, a emocje po niespodziewanym koncercie Damiena Rice'a opadły, tak że w sali można było usłyszeć ciche rozmowy, brzęk szklanek i rytm kroków. John wymienił kilka uwag z George'em i Mary, ale dopiero po występie kobiety, po którym było dziesięć minut przerwy, pozwolił sobie na dłuższą wypowiedź.

— Świetny głos — zaczął, odbierając od George'a piwo.

— I ciekawy repertuar, pasował jej — dodał mężczyzna, stukając swoją szklanką o szklankę Johna. — Kto teraz, kochanie? — zapytał Hannah.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ta dziewczyna nie powiedziała, a w programie też nie ma. Jest tylko "występ". — Zmarszczyła brwi.

John wzruszył ramionami, wracając do tematu leków, które powinni zastosować w leczeniu tego pacjenta. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy światła znów przyciemniono, a na scenie ponownie pojawił się Martle.

— Teraz przed nami, proszę państwa, niezwykle ciekawy występ. Jeden utwór, lecz jakie przesłanie… "Hello".

— …i wtedy przeciwciała monoklonalne. Hmm, może to i jest jakiś pomysł — mówił John, a kiedy usłyszał oklaski, sam zaczął klaskać machinalnie. — Powinniśmy spróbować też…

— Szzz — uciszyła go Mary, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Salę przyciemniono jeszcze bardziej, tak że znów ludzie stali się jedynie sylwetkami, a ich ruchy teatrem cieni. Na scenę wyszedł młody mężczyzna we fraku. Ukłonił się krótko i zasiadł do fortepianu, akompaniując doskonale Johnowi znany przebój Lionela Richie.

— I wtedy dodamy sterydy — szepnął George'owi do ucha. — Nie powinno dać skutków ubocznych, ale… i tak to nasza ostatnia szansa.

— John — usłyszał głos Mary.

— Inaczej stracimy go w przeciągu miesiąca. Już nie jest dobrze, a co dopiero…

— John — powiedziała Mary głośniej i John wreszcie zwrócił uwagę na scenę.

Na scenę, na której stał Sherlock. Ubrany w beżową koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją, czarny, idealnie skrojony garnitur, z czarującym, ale niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Serce Johna zaczęło bić szaleńczo, a jego świadomość rozmyła się w nastroju tego miejsca, i był tylko on i Sherlock, stojący w świetle reflektorów scenicznych i - Boże, dopomóż - szukający wzrokiem _jego_. John chciał wstać, pokazać mu, gdzie jest, ale nie był w stanie się podnieść, nie mógł się poruszyć. Poczuł dłoń Mary na ramieniu i jej oddech przy swoim uchu, ale ani jej gesty, ani słowa, nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. Wreszcie poczuł _go_ i jego spojrzenie spotkało Sherlocka, i coś w nim pękło, rozrywając go na kawałki.

_Co tu robisz?_

_Poczekaj._

— Dobry wieczór państwu — usłyszał jego głęboki głos i poczuł dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. To wszystko nie było realne, nie mogło być. Sherlock zginął trzy lata temu… A teraz stał przed Johnem, cały, na scenie, otulony melodią "Hello" i to nie było prawdziwe, nie mogło być. Krótkie brawa, ostatnia pętla, zaczął. — _I've been alone with you inside my mind… And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times… I sometimes see you pass outside my door…_ — śpiewał czystym, melodyjnym, głębokim głosem, który przeszywał Johna, wypełniał i otaczał, zamykając w swoim objęciu. John nie poruszał się, wciąż przytrzymując spojrzenie mężczyzny. Sherlock również stał nieporuszony, ignorując wszelkie zasady ruchu scenicznego czy kontaktu z publicznością; jasne było, że ten występ przeznaczony był tylko dla jednej osoby - dla niego, Johna Watsona, którego Sherlock tak brutalnie zostawił trzy lata wcześniej. John chciał przymknąć powieki, czując napływające do oczu łzy, jednak powstrzymał się, wytrzymując jego wzrok, wytrzymując słowa piosenki, którą wybrał, by powiedzieć "przepraszam". — _Hello…! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes… I can see it in your smile…_ — zamrugał kilka razy, jakby odpędzając łzy. — _You're all I've ever ever wanted…_ — zaśpiewał ciszej, jakby to wyznanie było wyjątkowo intymne, jakby nie było przeznaczone dla uszu innych ludzi. — _And my arms are open wide. 'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much…_ — Urwał, odsuwając się od mikrofonu, kołysząc lekko w takt muzyki. John wypuścił wstrzymany nie wiadomo kiedy oddech. — _I long to see the sunlight in your hair. And tell you time and time again_ — jego głos zadrżał i złamał się — _how much I care… Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow… Hello…! I've just got to let you know…_ — John poczuł płynącą po jego policzku łzę, ale już dłużej ich nie powstrzymywał. W spojrzeniu Sherlocka dostrzegł te same emocje, tę samą tęsknotę, i to kompletnie go złamało. — _'Cause I wonder where you are…_ — Głos mężczyzny wydał mu się nagle jeszcze bliższy. Sherlock śpiewał coraz mocniej i głośniej, przez jego głos przebijały się emocje żywsze, niż cokolwiek John w swoim życiu słyszał. Rozejrzał się krótko po sali, uświadamiając sobie, że była zupełnie cicha; jakby publiczność rozumiała, że ten występ nie jest jedynie interpretacją utworu, że znaczy coś znacznie, znacznie więcej. — _And I wonder what you do._ — Sherlock odwrócił głowę, biorąc oddech. — _Are you somewhere… feeling lonely, or is, is someone loving you?_ — Podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia znów spotkały się, i John był pewny, że Sherlock _wiedział_; poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. — _Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue… But let me start by saying…_ — Urwał i odsunął się od mikrofonu, ruszając się powoli i łagodnie w rytm fortepianowego solo, nie patrząc na publiczność, tak jakby nie istniała; przebiegł palcami po ustach, stając znów przed mikrofonem. — _Hello, is it me you're looking for…? 'Cause I wonder, I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do_ — ostatnie sylaby przerodziły się niemal w krzyk; jego głos ciągle był jednak melodyjny i John zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock śpiewał bardziej emocjonalnie od Damiena Rice'a. — _Are you somewhere feeling lonely_ — zaśpiewał wyżej — _or is someone loving you?_ — jego głos znów złamał się na słowach, złamał serce Johna, złamał w nim wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzył. — _Please tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue, I haven't got a clue…!_ — Muzyka ucichła i był tylko Sherlock, jego szaleńczy oddech i pełne pasji i bólu spojrzenie, uniesione dłonie, które teraz powoli opadły po jego bokach. — _But let me start by saying… I love you_ — wyszeptał i zszedł ze sceny, a publiczność wybuchła brawami dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach, jakby nie do końca przekonana, że to, co właśnie ujrzała, czego doświadczyła, było prawdziwe.

John zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do sceny, a gdy tylko Martle zauważył go, podszedł do niego i wskazał mu drzwi bez słów. John spojrzał na niego tylko i kiwnął głową, znikając za drzwiami do backstage'u. Znalazł Sherlocka siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł, z łokciami opartymi o kolana i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

— Sherlock… — wyszeptał, choć sam nie był pewien, co miał powiedzieć.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, w ogóle się nie poruszył; wreszcie wstał i ciągle stojąc do Johna tyłem, odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie:

— Wiem, John — wyszeptał. — Nie potrzebuję twoich zapewnień dzisiaj ani jutro. Wiem, że to potrwa. — Odwrócił się, zagryzając wargę. — Ale, proszę, powiedz mi, powiedz mi… Wrócisz?

John podszedł do niego bliżej, przełykając ślinę ciężko, prostując rękę i stając na palcach, tak by ująć jego twarz jedną dłonią.

— Nigdy nie odszedłem.


End file.
